The Grey Side
by henriette
Summary: Harry befriends the Malfoys and change sides. Public drama and field days for the newspapers. Hermoine with help from Ron playing Harry making him beleive she's still his friend, so that Dumbledore can use Harry against Voldemort.
1. Save me

"The Gray Side"  
  
It's all hers.  
  
Harry befriends the Malfoy's and change sides. Public drama and field days for the newspapers.  
  
First Chapter: a rescuer comes along.  
  
He sat on the hard bed of Dudley's second bedroom. The pain was intense. He sat there with tears in his green eyes. Hate and sadness filled his, before so joyful eyes. That night he made up his mind, he would not to just sit here and take this anymore, he had to escape.  
  
It had been days since he had sent his `help me` letter to Dumbledore, but Hedwig had come back empty-handed. Dumbledore wouldn't help him, he wanted him to do nothing and accept his beatings like a good boy, but guess what? He wasn't a good boy, he was a hurt and scared boy.  
  
Start of school wasn't until next month, but he couldn't stay here in this hell Dumbledore called a safe place, so he took all his belongings and climbed out of the living room window. Harry ran as fast as he could down the street and into the park. He didn't know where to go so he decided to camp in the park until tomorrow, then he would come up with something to do.  
  
He found a comfy place between some bushes and a big oak tree. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
¤¤So here's where Dudley spends his evenings, I wish I could just jump at him with my wand and scare the shit out of him. But that would be extremely stupid because then he will know I've run away, and besides, he's probably not alone anyway¤¤.  
  
So Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak tight around himself and went to sleep on the hard ground.  
  
He woke the next morning to birdsong. It was a great feeling, the feeling of freedom, and he decided that he would never go back to his `family`.  
  
He was hungry and would have to find something to eat, but that was easier said than done. He had no money, no muggle money or Galleons and that may give him the slightest of problem.  
  
He took a look around the park, maybe he could find some berries or something.  
  
That night was not as pleasant as the one before. Harry was extremely hungry, he hadn't found anything but a fistful of some nasty-flavoured berries. That night he dreamt of something worse than Voldemort, he dreamt of Dudley eating a tremendous chocolate cake, the American kind, while smirking at him and telling him how good it tasted with sounds of `mmm' and `yum'.  
  
That was it, he had to get something to eat. He would have to go into the city today and look for scraps of food left in trashcans.  
  
He earned some strange looks on his desperate search for food, but he didn't care. He found enough food to get strength to walk, so he decided to change sleeping places, this way he wouldn't have to walk those long painful kilometres to the city. He found a place near a junk food shop. It wasn't as comfy as the spot in the park, but it was dry and half-warm.  
  
A whole week went by, eating and sleeping, Harry had lost all track of time but wondered how he was suppose to get to the station the 1st September. Life wasn't looking so good for him, he was dirty and sickly thin.  
  
But a rescuer was about to come past him one morning when he lay half dead in the gutter. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucius was wandering the muggle streets of London. He had just bought a muggle CD for his son Draco He knew he loved that Marilyn Manson guy, he himself preferred Beethoven.  
  
He was lost in his thoughts and didn't see where he was going. He stopped when his right leg hit something on the ground. He stepped back and looked down to see there was a boy sitting there.  
  
"So sorry lad, didn't see you there" he said but got no response.  
  
"You're alright son?" Nothing, he bent down and lifted the boy's face up to meet his eyes. Green met Grey.  
  
"Holy shit, Potter!" Harry just stared at him emotionless.  
  
"Potter, what's wrong with you? Are you sick? I've seen needles fatter than you, talk to me son" Harry opened his mouth to say something, but could only cough up blood and that was the only thing Lucius needed to see.  
  
"Come on, Potter, you're coming with me. I will not have you dying out here" Lucius took Potter in his arms, his was light as a leaf, and took a portkey home to Malfoy mansion. ________________________________________________________________  
  
"Father you're home, I've been wa........." Draco came running towards his Father, but stopped half way through his sentence when he saw that his father wasn't alone.  
  
"Father...what's happened?" He ran to his father's side.  
  
"Draco, go get your mother and tell the house elves to bring some food and tea" Lucius said calmly while he brought Harry into the living room and laid him on the sofa. Harry was far away, but he was conscious.  
  
Draco and Narcissa came running into the living room where Lucius and Harry were.  
  
"Lucius darling what's happened?" Narcissa asked while placing herself on the floor in front of the sofa looking with wide eyes at Harry.  
  
"It's Harry Potter, I found him today in a muggle street, I think me might have run away or something. He's sickly thin and not well, when he tries to speak he only manages to cough up blood" Lucius explained to his wife.  
  
"Oh my, poor child, here let me heal him" Narcissa took out her wand and put him under many different spells. Harry looked more and more like his old self after every spell, but he was still very thin.  
  
After she was done she gave him a sleeping potion, because after a good sleep he should be able to eat or even talk.  
  
The three Malfoy's moved their dinning table out in the living room so that they could keep an eye on Harry and nurse him if he woke.  
  
Draco couldn't eat, "Will he be alright father?" he asked with worry.  
  
"Yes son, he will be as good as new but we have to explain everything to him when he wakes up. I think he would be a bit shocked if he knew he was here with us" said Lucius to his son while he stroked his cheek.  
  
"Yeah you're right" said Draco and ate the rest of his food in silence. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a scream and found himself laying comfortable on a soft sofa in unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
Narcissa had heard his scream and walked down into the living room.  
  
"Ah you're up, how nice, how are you feeling? I hope my healing spells did you some good, you were rather bad off though so I should probably do an extra check on you. I was a nurse once you know, before I got married that is". She explained to a very confused Harry.  
  
"Eh...not being rude or anything, but who are you and what am I doing here, and where is here exactly?"  
  
"Oh darling, my husband found you yesterday on the street. You were very ill so he decided to bring you home to us. I'm Narcissa and you're at Malfoy mansion" she told him while preparing some tea for him.  
  
"I'm WHAT? The Malfoys? But.....I'm so dead" Harry murmured to himself while shaking his head, which he found out rather hurt a lot.  
  
Narcissa smiled sweetly at him and handed him the cup of tea. "Come, come dear, it's no reason to worry, Lucius will explain everything to you later. Just drink this and I will bring you some food as well, you need to eat something or you will surely die"  
  
Harry looked at the cup with suspicion "What's this potion?"  
  
"No, no, dear boy, it's only some apple tea, why would I ever hurt you?" she bent down and kissed him on the forehead and despite himself Harry leaned into the touch It had been so long since anybody had touched him with such love. He really craved to be loved. But why was she being so kind to him?  
  
Harry stared at her with confusion, but drank up all the tea. It felt so good and he was so hungry. His stomach made that clear with loud grumbling noises.  
  
"Oh yes, the food" Narcissa said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
When she came out again she had Lucius by her side smiling, he was actually smiling. Harry was wondering if he'd got smacked in the head by something hard, because it wasn't an evil smile on his lips, oh no.  
  
"Good day Harry, how are you feeling today?" Lucius said.  
  
Harry may be ill, but he was not stupid. "Something is wrong with this picture. Why are you smiling, are you planning on giving me to Voldemort but think you should at least try to be friendly to me before I get tortured to death? Is that it? Well you can't fool me, just give me over, I do not wish for your pity".  
  
Lucius backed back a little at this, he had expected a reaction but this was beyond.  
  
"Shush boy. I know you're confused, but I'm here to answer all your questions. But you may be a little weak so I'll just tell you what I think you want to know, and if you're wondering about anything else don't hesitate to ask".  
  
Harry barely nodded.  
  
Lucius called for his son, "He will help me explain" Lucius said.  
  
Draco ran towards them, Harry gasped, because he too was smiling. Harry had never seen Draco smile like that before, he could light up a room.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asked his father. This made Harry even more confused.  
  
"Yes Draco he is but he is a bit shocked of course, so we're going to explain everything to him" Lucius addressed his son.  
  
"Very well" was Draco's response.  
  
Lucius turned to Harry, who sat eating a tasty full English breakfast.  
  
"I guess I should start at the beginning. Well, I bumped into you on a muggle street. I don't know if you remember anything, you were rather off this planet if I my say so. You looked seriously ill, and were not talkative so I brought you home to us so we could heal you. There is one thing you have to understand; I do not wish to cause you any harm, nor do my wife and son. You may think that we're with Voldemort, but that is just because we want you to think that. We're not dark wizards Harry, but we do possess their power and knowledge. We do not work for the dark side, we work for our own side which we like to call the Grey Side.  
  
I appear to be evil, so do my family, but that's just because it suits us well. We're spies on the dark side and the light, we get information. When we appear dark, the dark side think they have got us, and the light side is dying to have us as spies for them or think they can make us light again.  
  
You see, we neither wish for Voldemort to rule, nor Dumbledore. The world is not only black or white, there're shades of grey as well, and we will like to fight for that grey to appear. There really is no such thing as good or evil magic. It's only power and the people who wish or not to seek it!  
  
What do you think of Dumbledore Harry, do you think it's wrong of us to wish him no power over the wizarding world?"  
  
Harry had swallowed every word that came out of Lucius mouth, he found the subject really interesting. "Well, to be honest, I think he should be at St. Mongos. He's manipulated me for years now, said he only did things for my own good. Like being beaten and tortured by my merciless family is for my own good! I send him a letter telling him about this, but he just send my owl back empty-handed, that nitwit. I'm just a tool, a tool he can use to get to Voldemort, because when Voldemort is gone he will get all the power, and then he'll toss me away like a broken arrow. I'm nothing to him, neither are any others, he just uses us to get power and revenge. He makes me sick!"  
  
Harry had gotten really hot in the head after the first words, it felt so good to finally say those things. He had been thinking it and holding it inside himself for so long and now he could just come out and say it, and to people who were actually on his side on the subject.  
  
Lucius smiled "You take the words out of my mouth Harry! It's good to know such a great person like yourself feels the same. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, you just act like a bad person around everybody, right? That's why you and Draco (it was odd for Harry to say his name, but he saw Draco smile by it, and smiled back) have been total pricks around me since I meet you, but why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Well I've been watching you Harry, at school and I have seen that you've changed. So we thought that you would be trustworthy if we told you and that maybe you felt the same, that's why. And I tried to be kind to you when we first met, but I couldn't be too kind because I am a Malfoy after all, and we're supposed to be the meanest there is" Draco spoke for the first time, he smiled at Harry's growing smirk.  
  
"You're going to give them a shock then, when you take over the ruling throne" Harry said bemused.  
  
Draco laughed "Yes, they won't know what hit them".  
  
Lucius looked at them both, glad they where getting along.  
  
"Well if you don't have any other questions Harry I would like to get something to eat. What do you feel like Harry?"  
  
Harry thought about it then smiled brightly, "Something non-healthy".  
  
"Well, Narcissa won't be happy about it, but we have to fatten you up after all so I think I call for KFC" Lucius said smirking.  
  
"Oh thanks Father! Mmmm, can't wait" Draco said hugging his father who laughed and went out to the kitchen. "Come on Harry dinner will be ready any minute" said Draco and dragged Harry up of the sofa and into the dinning room (which was huge by the way).  
  
After a lovely and greasy meal Harry and Draco spent the evening playing chess and getting to know each other, well Harry would meet the real Draco Malfoy and Draco would meet a more understanding Harry Potter. After a while they found out that they were quite similar.  
  
"Oi, Father, did you know that Harry's favourite colour is green and second black then white? That's me all the way isn't it?" Draco said as his father turned the page of his book.  
  
"Yes it certainly is Draco Have you asked Harry if he would like to stay here for the rest of the summer until the start of school?" he asked calmly, Harry's eyes were filled with joy.  
  
"No, I haven't how silly of me. Come on Harry I'll show you the guestroom, because you're mad if you don't want to stay. Besides have you seen my Quidditch pitch? I think not, I'd better show you tomorrow then!" Draco dragged a grinning Harry with him up to the guest room which lay nearby Draco's room.  
  
When Harry fell asleep that night he felt happy, joyful, comfy, relaxed, safe, excited and loved. It had been one hell of a day.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Harold Jame Potter is missing

"The Gray Side"  
  
Not mine, but hers.  
  
¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤ "People talking" ¨¨¨¨The Daily P¨¨¨¨  
  
Chapter 2: Extra: Harold James Potter is missing.  
  
Harry woke up in an extremely soft and green king sized bed and he smiled. -So it wasn't a dream after all- and one second after Draco came knocking on the door.  
  
"Oi, Harry, you up?"  
  
"Yeah, come in."  
  
Draco walked into the room and sat on Harry's bed. Harry found his glasses and wiped them clean.  
  
"Breakfast is ready. Mother wants you to eat until you drop since you're still thin as a leaf, maybe you'll even get junk food because you won't get fat on you're body by eating anything healthy. I wish I could get some junk food too, maybe ice cream? That would be heaven! Anyway, hurry up and get dressed, mother and father are waiting for us downstairs." Draco addressed Harry, who jumped out of bed and ran to the wardrobe, but stopped before opening it.  
  
"Oh shit, I don't have anything to wear except the old jeans and jumper I arrived with and their gone, the house elves must have taken them. What now, what I'm I suppose to wear?" Harry said to a smirking Draco.  
  
"What?" Harry said confused upon seeing Draco's expression.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe you would like to take a look in the wardrobe? I think Father left you something in there." Said Draco.  
  
Harry opened the wardrobe (Which was of course huge, like everything else in the house, I think the Malfoy's may like the American way of living) and his eyes popped out of his head. Inside was a set of black and dark green robes, with silver canteen, new shinny black shoes, shocks, black trousers and a beautiful green silk shirt. Harry was amazed, he felt so lucky.  
  
"Oh holy crap, is all this for me?"  
  
"Of course it is, can't let you wear those awful extra large clothes when you're staying here. But if you don't like them...." Draco trailed of because of Harry's grin.  
  
"Don't be a prick, they're amazing! I love them". He put them on and they walked down to where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting.  
  
"Oh Harry darling, you look fabulous! Look out Draco you've got competition." Narcissa said when she first lay eyes on Harry, who grinned because of the look on Draco's face.  
  
"Ha ha Mother, very funny!" Draco said smiling.  
  
"So Harry did you like the gift? I wasn't so sure on the size, but I guessed you were the same size as Draco." Lucius said.  
  
"Oh I love them Mr. Malfoy, thank you so much." Harry said sitting down. "Oh don't thank me, it was my wife who bought them, and please call us Lucius and Narcissa." Lucius said warmly to Harry.  
  
"Well thank you Narcissa, they are lovely."  
  
"Good to know, now Harry you must get something to eat, but don't you dare get anything non-fat! I ordered pizza for you, hope you like pepperoni." Narcissa found a plate with warm delicious pizza for Harry, both Draco and Harry drooled.  
  
"Told you." Said a proud Draco, while eating the rest of his apple.  
  
¤¤I love the Malfoy's.¤¤  
  
After breakfast Draco showed his Quidditch pitch to Harry who realised something terrible.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When you're father found me and brought me here did he have my broom with him?" said a sad-eyed Harry.  
  
"Er, no I don't think so why?" asked a confused Draco.  
  
"Then my broom is still in the gutter on the Muggle Street where he found me."  
  
"Oh no, come on lets tell him, maybe he can get it for you." They ran to find Lucius sitting inside reading. He looked up to meet two flushed faces.  
  
"Yes?" He said and Draco explained and Lucius was out of the door before they knew it, with a promise to come back with a broom, either if he found Harry's old one or bought a new one.  
  
Five minutes later Lucius came smiling into the living room, where Harry and his son sat playing exploding Snap, with a firebolt under his arm. Harry jumped up and hugged him, which he found strange, but in the same time right. This man was an angel.  
  
Lucius had also found the rest of Harry's possessions. After they where done playing, Lucius wanted a word with them.  
  
"Harry we have to decide something very important, the issue about how we shall act in public. You have to decide if you want everything to be like before which means that we, my family and I, act mean towards you or we act like we do now, but then you have to be prepared to be seen as a changed boy. Some might think you've become dark and some might think you're too stupid and naive if you tell of your feelings regarding us because we well still appear to be a dark family. If you choose the first you cannot be seen with us. What the Dark Lord will think is a bit more delicate. If you choose the latter, I will tell him that I'm trying to get you over the his side and ask him to stay out of it since you appear not to like him because of the issues with your parents and he trust me, so that won't be a problem. The rumours about him visiting us here are not true. So I'm sorry to say it, but you have to decide this tonight, so what will it be?" Lucius sat in his chair and talked calmly to Harry.  
  
Harry fell back against the sofa and looked at Draco and Lucius. He had already made up his mind.  
  
"I choose the latter, I want to be with you and I do not care what others think of me. Besides I'm their bloody saviour, they would never think I went over to the dark side. They trust Dumbledore to talk me out of it and into the light again. And just putting Dumbledore in that delicate spot is enough for me. Besides they probably think it's all a part of my brilliant plan to save the bloody world: I'll join you so I can trick Voldemort and save them all, hallelujah praise Merlin." Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Very well, welcome to the `Dark side` then Harry Potter" said a smiling Lucius before he hugged Harry like a lost son.  
  
"Great, then you can come with us to London next week to get your school things." Draco said and smiled.  
  
When Harry came down to breakfast the next morning Lucius smiled to him and gave him the days issue of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Fifth page." He said.  
  
Harry found the page and read with amusement.  
  
-Extra-  
  
¨¨¨¨The Boy Who Lived is missing¨¨¨¨  
  
¨¨¨¨Harold James Potter aka. The Boy Who Lived is missing. He disappeared from his relatives' house sometime two weeks ago and no one has seen him since. The Ministry was turned upside down when they received the note that Harry Potter had disappeared. They claim to be doing everything they can to find him but since the investigations started they've got nothing on him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Harry's headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been taken in to questioning. The information he gave has not yet been released to the public but he says to the Daily Prophet that Harry was not aloud to leave the house in which he was staying under any circumstances.  
  
We are all very worried about what may have happened to young Harry Potter. Wherever he is he must keep looking over his shoulder because he has many enemies. He Who Must Not Be Named, Death Eaters, and Sirius Black are all after this young man so he is far from safe. If the Ministry's information is right, then young Mr. Potter should have had no money on him when he disappeared. The only chance for him to get money would be to go to Diagon Alley and Gringotts, but without any chance to use magic that should be very difficult. As a Hogwarts student he isn't aloud to use any magic outside of school, if he should do so he will be expelled. Harry Potter has once before use illegal magic out of school by blowing up his Aunt, but escaped charges with help from Dumbledore.  
  
We can not interview Harry's family since they are muggles, but we got hold of Harry Potter's best friends; Hermoine Granger, a short wise muggleborn girl with messy brown hair and brown eyes, and Ronald Weasley a tall red headed boy, the youngest boy of 6 and big brother to Ginny Weasley. And they say: "We're so worried and hope nothing serious has happened. We sent lots of letters but never got any response, we only got to know he was missing yesterday from Dumbledore. He came to us and wondered if we'd heard anything, I (Hermoine Granger) was staying with the Weasleys this summer. He didn't say anything about leaving the Dursleys and he seemed happy and well when we said goodbye at the station in June. We're so worried, Ron spends all his time looking out the window to see if he's coming, his mother (Molly Weasley) is crying constantly. We hope he will come back to us soon, because we miss him so much."  
  
We at the Prophet couldn't agree more, we hope you'll come back to us soon Harry Potter, and in one piece.  
  
And the Ministry would like to ask everybody to look out for Sirius Black and of course Harry Potter himself. If you think you've seen anything don't hesitate to contact us!¨¨¨¨  
  
---------------  
  
-------------  
  
"Well that was amusing." Harry said sitting down.  
  
Lucius looked at Harry with concern.  
  
"Do you want to tell them that you're fine?"  
  
"No, I wish to let them wonder. Dumbledore will maybe guess that I've run away since I sent him a `help me` letter, which he totally ignored by the way. Besides I've never seen so many lies on one newspaper page before in my whole life. Dumbledore knew what I'd done. Hermoine and Ron lied about spending their vacation together, they told me they were leaving for France and Egypt. They never sent any letters, and I was miserable when we said goodbye. I told them I would rather die then stay with the Dursleys and I begged them to ask their parents if I could stay with one of them instead. So there's my answer, keep them wondering, I want them to suffer."  
  
Harry had eaten half of a ham pizza while he explained, and Draco had also stolen some.  
  
Lucius looked at Harry, the poor boy had a very difficult life, and he would do anything to make it better.  
  
"Very well then, it will be lovely to see their faces when you appear healthy and glad by our side. I hope they write about it, that will be priceless."  
  
"Indeed" both Harry and Draco said smiling.  
  
TBC 


	3. Associate with Malfoy’s

The Grey Side.  
  
Not mine, but hers.  
  
¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤  
  
"People talking"  
  
*****The Daily Prophet*****  
  
A/N: Hey let us give my wonderful beta Sadie a BIG applauds.  
  
Chapter 3: Associate with Malfoys.  
  
It was a lovely Saturday morning at the Malfoy mansion. Harry and Draco spent the whole Friday afternoon playing Quidditch with Lucius and some dolls, which Lucius had charmed to have the skill of a profession player. Narcissa refused to even touch a broom and preferred to stay down on the ground and watch them play. She praised the three and told them they should be on the national team.  
  
"But Narcissa darling you know I don't like the colour of their suits, red doesn't become me!" Lucius had joked, and all four laughed.  
  
Harry lay in his bed this morning and thought about things. He really liked being at the Malfoys, he felt so at home. Before he had felt that Hogwarts was his home, but as he had started to change he had realised just how fake everything there was. He thought about his first years at Hogwarts, how everything had been arranged so that he would be Dumbledore's and the wizarding world's golden boy. He had been placed at the Dursley's and treated badly so that when Hagrid, the friendly, Dumbledore-is-my-idol guy came to save him from his hell he would do anything his saviour said. Dumbledore made sure he felt like Hogwarts was his home by treating him like a son and when the summer came, sending him back to his awful family so that he would crave to go back to Dumbledore and Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had been showed a gloss picture of Dumbledore and the light side. Hagrid and his first 'friend' Ron had told him of the mean Slytherins and the good Gryffindors so that he would of course want to be the latter. Dumbledore had gently pushed him into danger so that he could solve his problems; The Philosophers Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, his godfather, the Triwizard Tournament and the Prophecy. He was just a pawn.  
  
But he had realised Dumbledore's game now and would not let himself be controlled by him like a puppet. No matter what Dumbledore brought up this semester, he would not be fooled. Nothing could change him back to the naïve and easily fooled boy he was before. Not best friends of his dead parents, no godmother or lost family, nothing.   
  
He had found his place in this world, and that was with the Malfoys on their grey side.  
  
"Harry, you awake?"  
  
It was Draco.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and stood up.  
  
"Yes, come in Draco."  
  
Draco walked towards Harry's bed with a catlike smirk on his face.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"You found a way to change Dumbledore's hair Slytherin green?"  
  
"No silly, although that was a nice idea. We're going shopping today!"  
  
"No way, in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yes, the one and only, we have to get our school things you know." Draco said beaming.  
  
"Marvellous."  
  
Draco walked over to Harry's wardrobe and Harry followed.  
  
"We have to find something fitting for you to wear. It is your first day out in the public with us, wouldn't want to make a bad first impression now would we?"  
  
"No of course not, that would ruin the whole thing!"  
  
The two of them spent the next hour getting ready.  
  
They decided to wear pretty much the same: black elegant robes with silver for Draco and golden edges for Harry. They had shiny black shoes and each had a ring on their right hand: white gold and a green Emerald, and around the stone was an inscription; "I wish you all luck, Lucius". Harry had been on the brink of tears when Lucius gave it to him. He had never been as happy as he was now when he was together with the Malfoy's, his family.   
  
Draco and Narcissa had helped Harry with his hair. It now was almost as long as Lucius's and with help of a very useful spell hung right down and felt and looked like pure Italian silk. Draco had showed him a spell to manicure his nails and cleaning up his skin.  
  
Narcissa loved her two sons (the Malfoy's had unofficially adopted Harry). She said they were the world's most beautiful boys. Both Draco and Harry had faultless looks, bright eyes and smiles, porcelain skin, though Harry was more tanned than Draco, beautiful hair and clothes.   
  
Harry had never been pleased with his looks, but now he felt more comfortable with himself and self-assured.  
  
The new and improved Harry Potter was ready to meet the world. The time had Come!!!!!!  
  
"Earth to Harry, would you please come back from La-la land, we're leaving!"  
  
They took one of the black limos down to London and Diagon Alley, and when Harry had asked why they didn't just take a portkey Lucius had answered: "Malfoys travels with grace and in luxury, and a portkey hardly goes under any of those categories. We only use those things when we're in a hurry".   
  
Harry nodded his understanding.  
  
The ride to London was relatively quick; they now stood outside the well- known bar.  
  
"You ready Harry?" Lucius asked seriously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then lets go in there and show them the new you!" Said Draco excitedly.  
  
They walked inside in a row, first Lucius, then Narcissa, Draco and finally Harry. All heads in the room turned to the door to see who had come in, but they turned away quickly when they saw Lucius Malfoy. It wouldn't do you any good to get on the Dark Lord's right hand man's bad side.  
  
But as the four walked out of the back door, some of the people saw that the fourth person was suspiciously familiar.   
  
"I swear I've seen that kid before somewhere." Tom, the bar keeper said.  
  
"Who?" Asked a man sipping his third Butterbeer.  
  
"The boy behind Malfoy Junior, the one with the black hair."  
  
"Oh, well he could have been anybody really!"   
  
"Yeah you're right, but I'm positive that I've seen him before."  
  
The Malfoys made it into the Alley without being addressed, which Harry was forever grateful for. He didn't know how he was going to react if someone saw him. Should he act like nothing had changed with him, should he ignore them, act imperial or just tell them how it all was? He knew he looked different from when the wizarding world had seen him last; he even walked and talked somewhat differently. In reality he was a whole different person now, the other Malfoys looked at him as a part of the family, he too was a Malfoy. He was Harold James Malfoy Potter, nice name really.  
  
"What are you smiling at Harry? Glad to be back in the wizarding world?" Draco asked, smiling too.  
  
Harry turned around to face Draco, smirked and wrapped his right arm around Draco's shoulder whilst they walked towards the nearest shop.  
  
"Ah, I was only thinking about how much things have changed these last months."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, people will think the world will collapse when they discover that their great 16 year old saviour is associating with the evil Malfoys!"  
  
Lucius came behind his two sons, lent down and whispered in their ears.  
  
"No, no my sons, the Malfoys are not evil. We are just awfully spiteful. If it wasn't for the case that we have blond hair people would think we were bloodsucking vampires, although they might think you have been bitten Harry, since you, the pure hearted Gryffindor are associating with we dark creatures. And you have changed much this summer, because of my darling Narcissa's good nursing and Draco's beauty advice you have grown 5 inches, and become rather good looking."  
  
Draco laughed loudly and earned many curious looks. There were few people that could say that they had seen a Malfoy show human emotions, not to mention laugh.  
  
"No please don't bite me you bloodsucking creature; I'm too beautiful to be eaten!"   
  
Narcissa had heard her son and began to giggle, Lucius noted this and snorted in amusement. Draco stared to laugh because his usually dead serious parents looked like two teenagers and Harry started to laugh because he was so happy and amused at Draco's vanity.  
  
So basically the whole Malfoy family stood in the middle of a crowded street a laughed.  
  
Most of the people around them stopped and looked at them with wide eyes. What could possible be so amusing? Had they come up with a master plan to gain infinite power? And who was the black haired boy who lent onto Malfoy Junior for support? He was very familiar.  
  
Lucius regained control first and noticed the crowd that they had attracted.  
  
"Come now sons, what does it say you need to buy on your school list?"   
  
Draco pulled himself together and fished out his note from Hogwarts.  
  
"We need ten books, two duelling robes in our house colour, and a whole lot of nasty potion ingredients. And of course I need new robes, school supplies, dress robes and new clothes on the whole. I suggest Harry gets the same, he really needs a new style of clothes".  
  
"Okay, I can get your books and potion ingredients, your mother can help you with the rest. What do you say we meet at the Leaky Cauldron, 3 pm for lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good Lucius." Said Harry and dragged Draco with him to Gringotts to get some money.  
  
"What do you think your doing Harry?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I need too get some money out of Gringotts so that I can pay for everything."  
  
"Oh no you don't, I refuse to let you pay for your school supplies, you live with us and are a member of the Malfoy family. We're going to pay for everything you need, it's not like we going to go bankrupt". Narcissa said with a smile and Harry hugged her, giving his thanks.  
  
"But I still want to get some money. You can never have too much money on you, besides there is no chance of me going bankrupt either."  
  
"Well you sound like a Malfoy, but we'll see if you've got the amount of money to spend like one!" Said Draco playfully.  
  
"Oh you will see rich boy." Harry teased back.  
  
Harry found his key and laid it on the counter.  
  
"I need to get some money from my vault."  
  
The goblin took up the key and locked eyes with Harry.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
The goblin looked him up and down, and than nodded to himself.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter, I trust you are alright." With that he looked from the Malfoys to Harry.  
  
"Yes thank you, I've never been better."  
  
After a minute he called for another goblin to come over.  
  
"Very well, Haveen will show you to your vault."  
  
The ride down to Harry's vault was just like he remembered it, fast and revolving. And the vault was full of the Potter's goods.  
  
Draco took one look inside the door and turned around to Harry.  
  
"Welcome to the family rich boy."  
  
The three Malfoys walked down the street to the nearest robe shop to get Draco and Harry's duelling robes. The duelling robes were for the new duelling class; now that Voldemort was back Dumbledore felt that it was necessary with such a class. And Harry and Draco looked forward to it.   
  
"I'm so glad I'm not in Gryffindor, red really doesn't become me. You should be a Slytherin Harry; you really look good in green."  
  
"Yeah I know that's what the hat said too."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh I haven't told you? The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I asked it to put me anywhere but there so I ended up in Gryffindor. I'm starting to regret it now though. You think Dumbledore would let me change house?"  
  
"Okay... You always seem to surprise me. Slytherin eh, well I should have seen it. But I don't think Dumbledore will let you change, Harry Potter the Silver boy doesn't sound as good as Harry Potter the Golden boy."  
  
"Come on now my Slytherins, let's get you some fine robes."  
  
They walked into the shop and Narcissa called for the owner.  
  
She nearly came running when she heard Mrs. Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, what brings you here? New dress robes again?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No, nothing for me today. Draco and Harry need two new duelling robes in their house colour, three new sets of dress robes and some everyday robes."  
  
The owner looked curiously around the shop to get a look at this Harry person. She saw him with his back to her talking to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Harry? A nephew, I'm presume?"  
  
Harry had heard their conversation and turned around with a grin to answer her question himself.  
  
"I wouldn't say that!"  
  
"But whom..." She looked at him strangely, before Harry lifted his hair aside to show the famous scar with a smirk.  
  
"Oh dear God.....HARRY POTTER!" 


	4. No! That can not be Him!

The Grey Side.  
  
Not mine, but hers.  
  
¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤  
  
"People talking"  
  
^^The restaurant owners thoughts^^  
  
A/N: Hey let us give my wonderful beta Sadie a BIG applause.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''' Chapter 3: No! That can not be him! '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
"Harry? A nephew, I'm presume?"  
  
Harry had heard their conversation and turned around with a grin to answer her question himself.  
  
"I wouldn't say that!"  
  
"But whom..." She looked at him strangely, before Harry lifted his hair aside to show the famous scar with a smirk.  
  
"Oh dear God....HARRY POTTER!"  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The owner screamed on top of her lungs, and stumbled backwards only to bump down on a nearby stool.  
  
Harry shook his head and grimaced.  
  
"What in Salazar's name was that for, are you trying to make me deaf?"  
  
"Now, now Harry darling, you just startled her" Narcissa said calmly trying to hide her ever present smile, while Draco just tumbled over in hysterical laugher, holding his hand over his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but she didn't need to shout so bloody loud. And Draco dear, GET YOUR ASS OF THE FLOOR BEFORE I MAKE YOU DEAF!"  
  
Draco got off the floor though he still couldn't suppress the laugher. Harry looked at him deadly serious.  
  
"Draco, you know that floor you've been rolling on for a good 2 minutes now, right?"  
  
Draco looked from Harry to the floor dumbstruck, "Yeah......?"  
  
"I'm just thinking where all those shoes which have been walking upon it have been; the muggle world, in a dogs mouth, in mud, in some slimy old...." Harry didn't get to finish as Draco threw his robes at him with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Burn it, burn it!" he was saying whilst trying to get rid of non-existent dirt.  
  
Harry laid the robe on a chair and walked over to the still confused owner, while saying; "I knew that would shut you up, sometimes you're to vain for your own good Draco".  
  
Narcissa also went over to the lady, "She seems to be in shock, what should we do?"  
  
Harry looked around the shop; there was nobody there except them and the owner.  
  
"Well we need our robes today so I say we wake her up. I know a good spell that will kind of hypnotize her and wake her up so we can just tell her what we want. She will do it right away and we will be out of her quickly. No one gets hurt and everybody does exactly what they were supposed to. The spell will wear out after some minutes and she will just keep up with what she was doing the minute the spell broke thinking she just zoned out for a minute. See? Perfect!"  
  
"Sound good to me" said Draco whilst Narcissa nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry turned with a wicked smirk towards the lady, still in shock, and cast the spell.  
  
"Eveneva servi"  
  
A blue light, with suspicious likeness to the Imperious curse shot out from his wand and right to the lady's heart. She sat there for a second before straightening and blinking up at Harry who stood over her and said in an emotional voice, "Yes?"  
  
Harry looked pleased with himself and addressed to waiting lady, "You where just going to get us our robes. We need four duelling robes, two red and golden, two green and silver, three sets of dress robes; black, dark blue and dark green, and some everyday robes; black, green, dark green, silver blue and dark blue with silver edges on the first set and golden on the other."  
  
"Of course" said the owner and stood up to get them their robes. Harry turned to his family, smirking.  
  
"See, worked like clockwork!"  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
A few minutes after found them dangerously near the ice cream parlour. After Draco had gotten his vanilla flavoured ice cream he asked Harry where he had learned the spell.  
  
"When I'm staying with the Dursleys I don't usually have much to do so I often sneak some books from Hogwarts back with me. So before I ran away this summer I was reading this book I had gotten from the restricted section about spell and curses, I think the name was '103 Ways To Get What You Want', it was highly interesting. That was where I learned it, but don't tell anybody, I'm highly suspicious it's some kind of illegal charm. I don't get it, why do Dumbledore keep Dark Art books at England's foremost light school? Does he really want to make more people like Voldemort? It's so ironic that the Dark Lord learnt his first Dark Art spell at Hogwarts, a light school, with the great Albus Dumbledore as a teacher!"  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
After the Malfoy trio (Narcissa, Harry and Draco) had bought all the necessary school supplies and spent nearly an hour drooling over the new Lightning broom (only Harry and Draco, Narcissa liked to keep her feet on the ground) they left for Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Lucius. Well I said they left, it was more like Narcissa dragged Draco and Harry out of the store when the clock struck 3 pm.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
When they walked into the pub they saw Lucius sitting at a table for four, school books and potion ingredients by his side.  
  
"Hey Dad, did you get everything we need?" Asked Draco smiling while sitting down between his mother and Harry. Harry sat down between Draco and Lucius, and Narcissa between Draco and her husband.  
  
Lucius gave his blond son a look and leant towards him and said in a low voice.  
  
"Try to be more formal Draco, people can hear us here and I don't want them to start talking. We were a bit to public before in the street, people have given me strange looks all day".  
  
Draco nodded his understanding, but couldn't left the golden opportunity to tease his after slip.  
  
"They were probably staring at you because they knew you where the father of a beautiful young man named Draco" he said grinning.  
  
Lucius just shook his head bemused and gave Harry the 'so sorry about my son, but they didn't have any medicine for it' look. He then took out the books and showed them to his sons.  
  
"Here they are; two sets of ten school books and also some extra books I got especially for you. They're mostly curse, jinx, charm and spell books. Thought you might like them, some of them are really good to know if you want to prank some one".  
  
"But Father, you've never given me permission to doing pranks before!"  
  
"That is correct Draco, but you didn't have Harry by your side before. Did you honestly think I would let you do pranks together with those morons Crabbe and Goyle? They're just like their fathers, incompetent of doing anything but eat. They would rather give you green hair instead of Harry's trio, and no Malfoy is going around with green hair. Besides, since Harry is the son of a great prankster I don't think I could keep you two away from it, so I decided it would be better if I gave you some good books instead. Are you complaining Draco?"  
  
Draco and Harry smirked at each other.  
  
"By no means Father, thank you".  
  
"Yes thank you Lucius. I take it you did this so that we would be nice to our donor and don't play any pranks on him?" Harry asked as innocent as anybody with a catlike grin on their face can.  
  
Lucius looked offended at first, but then started packing the books away losing the fight for his smile.  
  
"As a mater of fact I was. You're not half as dumb as you look"  
  
"Hey I resent that!"  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The party left the pub to a more suitable place to eat their dinner; they ended up at Diagon Alleys finest restaurant.  
  
The owner of the restaurant quickly recognized the Malfoys, one of his most important guests and nearly ran to them, ready to do whatever they wanted. He noticed they were four today and that he was out of tables for four.  
  
^^Oh my God! What do I do? Mr Malfoy is looking at me, impatiently it seems. Aha, there over by the window is a family of four eating lunch, I can throw them away, after all everybody has to make sacrifices sometimes. The Malfoys need a table for crying out loud!^^  
  
The slightly hysterical owner ran towards the occupied table and asked them to leave, the Malfoys needed their table. They looked at him like he was insane, but left nevertheless, not before throwing a nasty glare at the four Malfoys who had made them leave their lovely lunch though.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The restaurant owner smiled sweetly at them and grabbed the closest waiter.  
  
"Now listen, and listen carefully, those four by the window are highly important guests. The three blond ones are the Malfoy family. The boy with the black hair I don't know, but he might just be some important family's son. Anyway I want you to give them what ever they want with no questions, and always be around for them to call you if they need anything. I don't want any of them angered, is that clear? They're very important guests of mine. Oh and do try to find out who the black haired kid is, but don't make it look like you're actually looking. Now run over there and give them their menus." ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The newly informed waiter came with the menus, trying to get a look at the fourth company of the Malfoys. He looked familiar somehow, but she couldn't place the face and the company of the kid together.  
  
Their food came and all four Malfoys ate and drank without much talk. No respectable pureblood wizard family talked while eating, not in the public at least. Harry was pleased with his choice, the goose and mushroom sauce was delicious. The food at this place was all in all fantastic, he had never been at a place like this before. It was a bit snobbish and the waiter always seemed to look at him, but a nice place even though. The owner obviously knew and cherished the Malfoy's money. He had after thrown out some people so that they could sit. Harry found that extremely funny, he should throw his money around some more. It would be worth all they money he used just to get proper service and respect from people.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco sipping his glass of red wine. Oh how he wanted to spend his time with him at Hogwarts. But Draco was in Slytherin and Harry in Gryffindor. There was so little time for them to be together, their lessons ran over each other. But if Harry was in Slytherin or Draco in Gryffindor then they could be together and spend their time pranking others. No, forget about Draco being in Gryffindor, he would never survive, but Harry could surely be in Slytherin, the hat said it, the hat was always right. The hat had also said in his second year that he should be in Slytherin. Did he think the same now? Yes surely he would, Harry had after all changed sides. Not over to the dark side mind you, but to the grey side. He was more Slytherin now than ever, surely the hat would put him in Slytherin if he tried it on one more time! It was not like he had anything to lose, what would that be? His so called best friends who didn't really give a damn about him, Harry, only the Harry Potter, the Golden Boy? He wouldn't associate with them either way, Gryffindor or Slytherin. He Didn't want to be friends with people who lied to him. Or should he be afraid about losing the headmasters trust, the same man who used him as a tool and manipulated him through out the years? Could he live without Albus Dumbledore's blessing? Hell yes! He didn't need any of them, he had the Malfoys.  
  
¤¤Blasted Gryffindorks¤¤.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
He called for the waiter to refill his own red wine glass. While she filled his glass he lifted his hair away from his face in an irritated manner. Missing the big eyes of the waiter as he was deep in thought.  
  
¤¤What to do, what to do? I can't just simply go to Dumbledore asking for him to resort me, that would be suspicious. But how can I be resorted then? Maybe if all the students where to be resorted, then it would not seem suspicious, me changing houses. They must realise I would change after all I have been through. No one can stay innocent forever. Yes that's it, the whole school have to be resorted, but who could I make that happen? Lucius, wasn't he a school governor? Surely they could make such a decision. Lucius is a highly respected and feared man, he could managed to get to ten others to sign. Yes a nice idea, I will ask Lucius right away, without Draco knowing it. I'd like it to be a surprise¤¤.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
While Harry was thinking about his issue, the waiter sneaked into the owner's office.  
  
"Mr. Peery, Mr. Peery!" she said eagerly.  
  
"Yes, yes, what is it?"  
  
"It's the boy with the Malfoys, Mr. Peery!"  
  
"Yes Cayra, what about the other boy?"  
  
^^Geeses, why must I always get such thick waiters? This will take hours^^. Mr.Peery, the owner thought, annoyed.  
  
"The boy sitting with the Malfoys, Mr. Peery, the one with black hair".  
  
"Yes?"  
  
^^Here we go again, wonder if I will get home before dark?^^  
  
"The boy with the Malfoys Mr. Peery, the one with the black hair, I think it's Harry Potter!"  
  
^^No, I will nev....^^  
  
"What?" he asked, not believing his ears.  
  
"The boy with black ha". Mr. Peery cut her off.  
  
"Yes, yes I heard you the first time. Harry Potter you say? Hmmm, now why would he be associating with the Malfoys? Wasn't he supposed to have disappeared?"  
  
"Disappeared from his home he did, a couple of months ago. He looks very different now though, older. Yes he looks older Mr.Peery"  
  
"Yes, interesting. Cayra go back to them and keep an eye on Mr. Potter will you, and decree Cayra".  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Harry looked up from his glass and caught Lucius's eye. Harry hinted to him that he wanted to talk to him.  
  
Lucius rose, and so did Harry. Narcissa looked at her husband questioningly.  
  
"We are just going to discuss some things. We will be back shortly". And then they walked outside and stopped in a dark corner between the restaurant and another building. Lucius waited for Harry to begin. ¨  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Harry faced Lucius in the dark and said what he had been thinking about.  
  
"Lucius you may know by now that I like your son very much and would like to be his friend, but there is a problem".  
  
Lucius nodded letting Harry continue.  
  
"I what to spend time with Draco, but since we are in different houses that is almost impossible. One of us needs to change houses and you and me both know that that can't be Draco. So I was thinking I could be resorted, after all the sorting hat wanted me to be in Slytherin in the first place, and I have asked it again and it still wants me in Slytherin. So if I get resorted I will end up in Slytherin no doubt".  
  
Lucius nodded, "Yes I understand that, but how are you going to be resorted? If I'm correct, nobody has ever been resorted".  
  
Harry had the answer for that to.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I can't just go to Dumbledore asking to be resorted, that would be too suspicious. So I need you to do something for me. You are a school governor right? Yes, I need you to get the other ten governors to sign a note saying every student from year fourth and fifth year should be resorted.  
  
The reason you will say is because kids at that age are starting to change and should have a chance to get into a new house if they have changed much. I myself am in fifth. You must also say that it's only fair after all, no one will be sad. If they like the house they where in then they haven't changed and will not be placed in a new house, but it they have, then they will be put in a new house where they will fit in better. It's a win-win case".  
  
Lucius smiled at Harry, amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
"I will see what I can do Harry, but it's a good plan so the chances are high".  
  
Harry beamed at him.  
  
"Thank you Lucius. Oh and don't say anything to Draco, I want it to be a surprise".  
  
Lucius held out his hand to Harry, looking serious.  
  
"It's a deal Mr. Potter, and if I may say so, how dreadfully Slytherin of you!"  
  
Harry took his hand with the same serious face, but on the inside grinning madly.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure doing business with you".  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
They walked up again to Narcissa and Draco, never noticing Cayra, their waiter, hiding behind a box full of paper with a wizard camera in her hands.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
TBC.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
lizz (mr_happi@hotmail.com) : Thank you, and Black Sheep is being written this very moment.  
  
darknessallover: Thank you.  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: Thanks, I'm blushing.  
  
celedriel-greenleaf: Oh thank you so much.  
  
Cadeyrn: Thanks, you just read me mind.  
  
Sadiew: Hey, thanks again.  
  
Arianna: Thanks, that is taken care of.  
  
Kata Malfoy: Thank you so much.  
  
SilverKnight7: Okey.  
  
scholcomp25: Thanks, and here it is, hope you like it.  
  
HAZZAGRIFF: Thanks, *Grin*  
  
R&R  
  
I'm hoping for more reviews : )  
  
Oh and here is the plot to a new story I am about to write:  
  
The Black Sheep:   
  
James Potter was not home that Halloween night when Voldemort paid the Potter residence a visit. Only Lily and Harry were home. Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse, but spared Harry, the one year old child. Harry was left unharmed by Voldemort, and was called from that day on, 'The Boy Who Was Spared.'   
  
Many years later-   
  
Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Was Spared,' lives safely with his father, his stepmother and his half sister in the Muggle world since Voldemort is still at large.   
  
But he is not his parents' son; he is nothing like the child of two light wizards. He is rebellious and feels that he doesn't fit into the perfect Potter family picture. They like the day, and he likes the night. He dresses in all black and dark natural colours; but they would like to see him in the colour red for a change, the Gryffindor colour like his parents, but Harry isn't like them, and he has no intentions in changing the way he is. He only wishes he could get his father and Janet off his back, and that annoying brat they call his sister.   
  
Harry has few friends, but they are all good friends. He doesn't have only a few friends because he is unpopular, no, it's more correct to say that many people are afraid to speak to him and his friends. Harry has chosen to attend a muggle school even though he is a wizard.   
  
The present.   
  
Harry has gotten his Hogwarts letter; he will finally get away from his dreadfully annoying family. But he will also have to leave his friends and come up with an explanation as for why he's suddenly leaving. Though he doesn't know that one of his best friends had also decided to leave, his friend Blaise Zabini is also a wizard.   
  
The duo will attend Hogwarts together and the public, as they see how 'The Boy Who Was Spared' behaves, will draw conclusions about why the Dark Lord decided to spare this child.   
  
In this plot we will see: wars between the dark and light, Slytherin and Gryffindor and Voldemort and Dumbledore, pranking, teasing, bullying, duelling and much more....  
  
Oh and I going to totally trash Granger, Ron, Dean and of course Dumbledore, basically everything and everyone who is considered 'good', which means that Draco-gorgeous-Malfoy is going to be Harry's second sidekick. So do you think I should go for it, would you read such a story? Give me your answer in a review or email. So long folks : ) 


	5. Oh happy day!

**The Grey Side** by henriette.

Not mine, but hers.

Harry's thoughts

"People talking"

The Daily Prophet

**Warning! Important! Read!** : This chapter has not been BETAED! Ergo, there will be LOTS of spellings wrongs and such in this chapter. After you have read the chapter you will see that I really need a new beta for this story. I had one before, but I can't get in contact with her/he. So I'm asking kindly, if you might want to beta this story for me. There won't be much to do, since I'm so slow writing these chapter, so there will be no pressure. All I want from you is the chapter back, betaed one week after I send it to you. Send me a e-mail, or a review with your e-mail address, thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the previous chapter:

"It's a deal Mr. Potter, and if I may say so, how dreadfully Slytherin of you!"

Harry took his hand with the same serious face, but on the inside grinning madly.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure doing business with you".

They walked up again to Narcissa and Draco, never noticing Cayra, their waiter, hiding behind a box full of paper with a wizard camera in her hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Oh lucky day.**

Rita Skeeter was one happy camper...eh, reporter......what ever. Rita was happy, she was sitting on the best story of the wizarding time. Rita Skeeter had the story of how Harry Potter aka. The Boy Who Lived turned dark.

Her happy tale started when she got flood by one of her contacts in Diagon Alley, Mr.Peery, the owner of the Alley's finest restaurant.

He could give her interesting information and pictures to go with it for just a small sum of money. Rita had of course exchanged the money, and boy had she got value for her money! The missing Golden Boy had been seen associating with the dark wizard family, the Malfoys.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

She placed herself in her favourite chair and found her favourite quill, dipped the quill in black ink and......

WOSHH. Green flames enlightened her living room.

"Rita! Rita?"

"WHAT!??" Growled Rita to the head in her fireplace, which happened to be another of her contacts in Diagon Alley, Miss Leann Hampshire.

Though Miss Hampshire didn't seem to notice Rita's displeasure in being interrupted. She just kept going;

"You won't believe this Rita, you won't believe what I just say in Diagon Alley today."

"Believe what Leann?"

"Oh I can't tell you that without some Gallons in my hand now can I?"

"You may not be so lucky today Miss Hampshire, if you have seen what I think you have seen then you are already to late, I have paid another contact for that information."

Leann Hampshire looked heartbroken. Rita smirked, this was a game of hers; she always tried to lure them into telling her the info without getting paid because they thought she already had the information.

"Are you sure? I thought nobody else saw it."

Rita chose to play fair with Miss Hampshire, but just because she liked her.

"Did what you saw happen in a back alley?"

"Eh...no, it happed in a store."

"Yes, that's wha...what?"

"It happened in a store."

Rita lends forwards, her eyes blazing. "Tell me, is it about a black haired boy?"

"Yes, how did you know? There were also some other people there."

"With blond hair?"

"Yes! Are you a seer or something Rita?"

Rita jumped out of her favourite chair, her favourite quill dipped in black ink lay forgotten on the living room floor. She ran out of the door and came back with a small amount of money in her hand, which she gave to a beaming Miss Hampshire.

"Tell me everything you know." Demanded Rita with an evil smirk on her face, yes Rita Skeeter was very happy indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Malfoy's was having one of their best summers ever. Draco and Harry ran around the manor and laughed, while Narcissa and Lucius went around smiling because they and their son finally got a break from being their 'evil selves'.

The next day Draco and Harry would leave for Hogwarts, September the first had come knocking on their door and they were ready to go, they even looked forward to it! The main reason for this was because of one Rita Skeeter. She had published an article about Harry and how he had gone dark. Ergo the whole wizarding world was in an uproar.

1 September 1.18 am, found Harry smiling to himself reading an very interesting article on the front page on the Daily Prophet together with a picture of Harry and Lucius shaking hands in a dark back alley. Harry and his new family had decided to frame it.

**-Harry Potter seen in Diagon Alley with the Malfoy's-**

The Boy Who Lived has been reported missing from his relatives' house since the start of June. But new information about our hero shows us that he isn't as lost as we originally thought. You see, he has been spotted in Diagon Alley in the company of the infamous Malfoy family.

The missing Boy Who Lived arrived with the Malfoy's in one of the pureblood families many magical cars. The family seemed to fancy a black limo that day. Witnesses tells me that they thought Mr. Potter was from another rich pureblood family, maybe a friend of the family or of young Mr. Malfoy. Apparently Potter was dressed in fine clothes and seemed very comfortable in the Malfoy's company.

But where has Mr. Potter been all this time we might ask ourselves, and where has he got the money to buy himself such expensive clothes? Has he been with the Malfoy's? Has he gotten money from them? Because we know that he hasn't been in Gringotts collecting his money. His vault has not been opened, and he hasn't got the key either, his headmaster at Hogwarts is holding on to that.

But the big question here is why:

Why would our Mr. Potter associate with the infamous Malfoy family? Rumours has it that he and young Mr. Malfoy has been enemies since day one at Hogwarts. Why did he leave his aunt and uncle's house? It was supposed to be a safe house for him and Albus Dumbledore had given him strict orders to stay there all summer. Why has Mr. Potter ignored his headmaster orders? Has something happened to make him change loyalties? Why hasn't he told anybody, not even his friends, that he was fine? Does he not care for us anymore? Has our saviour turned his back against us?

All the evidences points to the conclusion that we have lost our Boy Who Lived. One of my contacts can swear under the Vertiserum potion that she saw Mr. Potter cast a spell on the owner of a robe store in Diagon alley to make her do as he wanted. I quote:

"At first I thought he was just another rich pureblood family's son. He, young Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy went into a robe store while I stood outside the window watching them. The next thing I saw was that the owner, whom was alone with the three of them, asked who the black haired boy was. I fancied to know this too so I listen closely to their conversation. I had no need to sharpen my ears though, as the lady screamed 'Harry Potter' as loudly as humanly possible after he apparently had showed her his scar.

Here is where its gets interesting though; the lady with the impressive set of pipes, dumps into a nearby stool and Mr. Potter swears at her because she screamed so loudly, though it has no effect as she has gone into shock. Mr. Malfoy starts laughing and Mr. Potter seems to threat him, because after Mr. Potter says something to him he jumps up from the floor like as scared rabbit and stops laughing. Then Mr. Potter turns towards the lady and points his wand at her head. He tells the Malfoy's something about a spell, I couldn't hear what he said, but the Malfoy's nods and he casts a spell on the store owner. After the spell hits her she comes out of her shock but acts like a mummy. Mr. Potter smirks and tells her what to do, which she does without batching an eye. When she is gone Potter turns to the Malfoy's and says smirking 'See, worked like clockwork'. They laugh and leave the store.

And I must tell you, he scared me half to death with his evil grins and smirks. And when he turned around after casting the spell I could have sworn I say his eyes turn red for a moment, just like You Know Who's. And the spell, it was light blue, just like one of the unforgivables, the Imperious curse". End quote.

Yes the evidence points against him, but the robe store accident isn't all. After meeting up with Malfoy senior the four of them went to an expensive restaurant for a better lunch. When they were done eating Mr. Potter signed for Lucius Malfoy to follow him outside.

A contact of mine followed them too and managed to get a picture of them shaking hands and grinning at each other like old friends (the one on the front page). This person also heard some of their conversation, I quote:

"It's a deal Mr. Potter, and if I may say so, how dreadfully Slytherin of you!" Lucius Malfoy said.

Harry Potter took his hand with a serious face, and answered:

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure doing business with you".

So then we have to ask ourselves again; have we lost our saviour, has he turned against us? And how exactly did this boy survive the killing curse as a baby, the one nobody before or after have survived? Was the spell really cast on him?

The questions are many and I, Rita Skeeter will help you answer them. I will keep you informed on this issue and try to get a hold of Mr. Albus Dumbledore and hear what he has to say for himself. Can we trust a man who can't even look after one single boy, to look after our children at Hogwarts? Time will tell and so will I.

Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter had published many articles like this since the Malfoy's had been seen in Diagon alley. And they enjoyed reading them. Dumbledore had received lots of hate mail from people meaning he could have tried harder to keep Harry from the dark side. The red letters were naturally guests on the Hogwarts headmaster's desk. The old man had often gone out and said that they had nothing to fear, and that Harry was a good boy who would never leave the side of light. He assured them that Harry just wanted to find his place in the world and that he, Albus Dumbledore, had everything under control.

Albus Dumbledore had of course tried to find Harry and the Malfoy's, but they had not showed themselves in public after the Diagon alley thing. They really didn't need to, and it help to freak out the wizarding world even more; some thought he had joined Voldemort in hiding, and some thought he was killed by the Malfoy's after they had been seen together. The conclusions were many and the answers were hilarious. Harry and Draco couldn't wait until they entered Hogwarts again. Harry only hoped that he would be sorted into Slytherin, as Lucius had finally managed to convince the other school governors to sign the deal which stated that every student from year four to six at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry should be resorted this year. It had been easy to make Dumbledore sign it too, since Lucius had made one of the governors take the deal to The Daily Prophet, namely Rita Skeeter, whom thought the deal was great. After she published her opinion Dumbledore had little choice but to sign since he wasn't a very popular headmaster in the eyes of the wizarding world anymore.

Harry loved Rita Skeeter!

2 am, I better get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long, but interesting day.

As Harry Potter the once saviour of the wizarding world lay down to sleep he thought of how his old friend would react to him. It wasn't that he hated them; they had been good friends, sometimes. Tomorrow Well today actually would decide how their future was together. If they had a good excuse to lie to him, then he would maybe forgive them, but if they hadn't, well let us just say that they would not be the best of friends anymore.

Slytherin Harry Potter was here, and those who had a problem with it better keep their thoughts for themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey folks, I'm going to have **two poles.** The first: I'm wondering if you want Harry to continue being friends with Hermoine Granger and the rest of the Weasleys or not. The second pole: Do you wan this to be slash between Draco and Harry or them just being friends? I have my own opinion but I would like to hear yours, so please tell me in a review what you prefer. Write pole 1 and 2 your answers, thanks!


	6. Mask of reality

The Grey Side by henriette.

Not mine, but hers.

"People talking"

**Answers to reviews and more information about the poll with be available at the end of the chapter. **

**A BIG thank you too **Nyoka Li(Coc Malfoy2) **for betaing this chapter for me.**

**Warning! Important! Read:** I NEED a regular BETA for this story, so I'm asking kindly, if you might want to become my new beta. There won't be much to do, since I'm so slow writing these chapters, so there will be no pressure. All I want from you is the chapter back, beta-ed, one week after I send it to you. Send me an e-mail, or a review with your e-mail address, thanks!

* * *

In the previous chapter: 

As Harry Potter the once saviour of the wizarding world lay down to sleep he thought of how his old friend would react to him. It wasn't that he hated them; they had been good friends, sometimes. Tomorrow ¤¤Well today actually¤¤ would decide how their future was together. If they had a good excuse to lie to him, then he would considering forgive them, but if they hadn't, well let us just say that they would not be the best of friends anymore.

Slytherin Harry Potter was here, and those who had a problem with it better keep their thoughts for themselves.

* * *

Chapter 6: **Mask of reality.**

The morning sun was as bright as one thousand shining starts. The birds were chirping joyfully and the wind whispered about a great day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, only blue as long as the eye could see, and someone just slammed a black pillow in his face………..

"Get up you lazy wanker!"

"Draco! GET OFF ME!" Harry opened his left eye and found Draco sitting on his stomach with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't think I will, your quite comfortable to sit on, have you gained weight?"

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows and snapped at Draco, "You're telling me that I've gained weight? Who do you think you are? Tinkerbell? Get off me before the bed snaps because of your fat ass!"

Draco gapped like none other Malfoy has ever gapped before. "WHAT?...have you been hanging out with Snape without informing me? I have never been so offended in my life!"

"Yeah, yeah what ever, now get off me!" Harry got up and pushed Draco of him as he went. "So, how long until we leave?"

Draco got over his offence and made himself comfortable in Harry bed. "Around two hours, the house elves has packed all off our stuff and taken them to the cars we're driving. Mother has laid out clothes for you to wear, their in the bathroom, by the pool. My originally mission was to come up here to ask you what you preferred for breakfast. But as I found you fast asleep I saw it as my duty to wake you up."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Aren't you a conscientious son? And I will be having American pancakes with cream and a double cappuccino."

"Yes master! As master wish, master sir!" Mocked Draco as he strolled over to the door, "Dinner will be served 9 o'clock your highness." He curtsied and closed the door. Harry shocked his head and went to take a bath and change into the travelling clothes.

* * *

10.30 am

* * *

"Have you got everything darlings? Your brooms, owls, wands, money?" Narcissa was saying goodbye to her lovely sons before they left the manor. She wouldn't come with them; long drives was not proper for a lady. 

Lucius and two of his 'acquaintances' were coming with them. They were arriving in two cars, two black Land Rovers. Each of the acquaintances, which looked like they could kill you with a finger, was driving the cars. The students were going in one and the school governor in the other. Lucius was coming to Hogwarts with his boys because he was the governor that was to bring the news about the new bill. He offered to take the boys to Hogwarts by other means than the train, and they said their yes. Lucius was very glad for that, he feared for the things inside the train, children, Hufflepuffs and animals, and who knew when the train had last been cleaned?

The plan for today was to take a trip to Paris for some shopping. Since they weren't going to take the train, they had until 8 pm to arrive at Hogwarts. The shopping trip to Paris included a late lunch and theatre visit; Madam Butterfly was on. Both of the blond Malfoys could speak french fluently, and the black haired part of the family was trying to learn to do the same.

They were going to drive to Paris in the Land Rovers, but not by ordinary roads. They were taking the new WWR (Wizard World Roads). It was a new road system that had just been opened after decades of planning and construction. It worked quite easily; the roads were built inside special 'pipes' or all around tunnels. These were unnoticeable by muggles and soundless. Inside the tunnels were a special gas, this gas pushed the vessel forward and gave it extra acceleration, something that made it possible for the vessel to go twice as fast as in real life, ergo; if your speed was 60km/h, your speed in the WWR became 120km/h. The Malfoy's trip to Paris would therefore take under an hour.

Harry loved the idea of the WWR, it sounded so much like muggle science fiction. He tried to look out of the windows of the car, but found it impossible. The tunnel was completely dark, with exception of light signs. When inside the WWR one had little control of the vessel you drove, but the gas and the roads construction made it so vessel could not go out of control. It pushed the vessel forward, following the 'pipes'. And when you wished to get of the road, you only had to blink the lights in the direction you wanted to go. Signs of the major cities the road travelled through, could be seen in the tunnels, pointing to where you had to direct your light if you wanted to go there.

They drove of the road in the centre of Paris. Harry laughed with glee, he had never before been to such a large and significant city, and he thought he would never have the chance either if it wasn't for he's new family. Who of he's old acquaintance would have taking him to Paris to shop and visit the theatre? And besides he was the saviour of the wizard world, he was supposed to save the world, not travel around having fun, honestly!

"Whip that grin of your face Harry, you look like a small kid in a candy shop." Draco said with a mocking frown. Harry just grinned even wider and linked his arm around Draco's waist.

"Oh shove if you, would you rather have me mopping around? I'm much more fun when I'm happy." Draco rolled his eyes and let himself be lead over to his father by Harry.

"Any suggestions as to where we should go first?" Lucius stepped out of the car door as his acquaintance held it open. If you where a person who cared for details you might like to know that those two men really was employees of Lucius. Their job was normally to watch over the families back when necessary, keeping the manor safe from unwanted guests, and doing small jobs for Lucius. But today they also had the pleasure of working as their slaves, caring their shopping bags and escorting them around.

"Yes, I would like to shop for some everyday clothes and my late birthday present to Blaise." Draco said, Lucius nodded his head but turned to Harry for his wishes.

"New clothes sounds good. Oh and I was wondering if there was a Gringotts bank around here. I would like to ask if I could have one of those payment cards you have Lucius, it makes shopping so much easier. Why go around with lots of coins when you can have unlimited money in a small card?"

Lucius smiled at Harry "An excellent idea Harry. Yes I do believe they have a French Gringotts bank here. Well it's actually the same bank as the one in Diagon Alley. Once you walk through the doors to the one here in France you go through a portal of sorts and end up in London. A rather clever idea from the Goblins side I might add. We can go there first, it's around the corner here."

Lucius lead the way over to a much younger and modern version of the London bank Gringotts. The walls where actually horizontal on this building, but the written warning on the doors was still there, though in French mind you.

"How my I help you sir?" the goblin asked Harry (AN: Remember their back in London now).

"I would like to get myself a payment card." Harry said as he laid wizarding documents on the desk stating it was indeed him. Since he hadn't his key, which was in Dumbledore's possession, Lucius said that that would do.

"I see, and which kind would you prefer Mr. Potter?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at Lucius, who answered for him.

"He would like an international gold express card, Mr. Potter has recently turned 16 and is now of wizard age, so it shouldn't be any problems for him to have completely control of his vaults I'm sure." Lucius said in he's best 'You might find yourself quite dead if you don't listen to me' voice.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, their will be no problems. Here is a card for you Mr. Potter, now just drop a bit of your blood their on the Gringotts mark, and tap you wand on it saying your full name and it would be ready for use. If that was all gentlemen."

The Goblin left quickly after handing Harry his new card. He did as the Goblin had told him and grinned at Lucius. "Thanks. So how does this work?"

They walked down the street as Lucius explained. "It the best you can get. You can use it everywhere in the world, even in the muggle world, which is good, it's a pain to change into muggle money all the time. And if I got caught with some muggle change it would totally destroy my image. The card allows you to take out as much as you want. You might even take out everything in your vault if you wish. Since you have connected you card to yourself by magic and blood, no other person can use it. There is also as you can see a picture of yourself on the card so that you can use it as muggle id.

Gringotts will get a bill from the store you have used your card at and keep it in a file. At every end of a mouth they will send that file to you so that you might watch over them. And you can of course ask them to send the file to you at any time if you want to look over something. I have to do that sometimes when Cissa goes crazy with my card. Awful shopping mood on that woman, and I fear that Draco got her shopping gene too."

Harry laughed helplessly of Lucius and Draco gave them a sceptical look. "What pre tell might be so awfully funny?" he asked in a sour voice.

"Ah, look the D&G store, lets see what they got shall we?" Lucius masterfully got Draco of trace.

"Oh lovely, I hope they got those new low cut pants in Coal black…." Draco nearly ran towards the store, counting of his fingers how many pants in each colour he should get.

Harry walk behind him together with Lucius, "You've does that before I see." He said conversationally to the blond man. "Oh, yes many times, the only way to get those two of trace is to mention something about clothes."

The rest of the day went smoothly. Draco had managed to make a best friend out of the D&G store owner, buying seven pants, nine shirts, thirteen sweaters and three pair of shoes. Though he only found four new pants, five shirts and one pair of shoes in the two next stores. Harry, with the help of both Malfoys, had found himself seven pants, three jeans and four tailor cut once of fine dark fabric. Eleven shirts, eight sweaters and two pair of shoes, one of black leather and the other once in brown hide. Lucius hadn't gotten anything for himself, he said he had enough clothes as it was. Draco had then kindly informed him that:

"One can NEVER have too many outfits; it's a law of nature."

"Just like his mother!" Lucius had muttered to Harry with a groan.

Even though Lucius hadn't gotten anything for himself, he had bought a beautiful dress cloak to Narcissa and an evening dress to have under it.

For lunch they when to Lucius and Draco's favourite restaurant in Paris. There they served the cities best and most traditional French meals, and the best paying guests got their special chocolate dessert. It was a chocolate sculpture of violin or a tree with nougat fruits. Harry got the tree, something he had been hoping for, he LOVED nougat, especially French nougat, nam nam.

* * *

At 4.30 pm they were seated at the theatre. It was a dream come true for Harry, though he hadn't said anything to his friends, he had a love for operas. Madam Butterfly was wonderful, he watched with tears in his eyes when Madam butterfly took her own life, and grinned with glee as the people in the play danced around at the wedding. 

When it all was over he stood up and clapped frequency. "Did you like it Harry?" Draco asked, he always loved operas himself. "I loved it, it was beautiful!" Harry beamed, and hugged Draco and Lucius "Take you for taking me."

Lucius kissed his forehead "Don't you think about it Harry, I take all my sons to the opera even if they have blond or black hair, and even if they like if or not. You didn't have much of a choice really."

"Oh please, don't go all sappy on me here!" Draco announced annoyed.

"Ah, poor Draco feels left out, come here you!" Harry grabbed the smaller boy and kissed his forehead just like Lucius had done with him. "Oh NOW I feel MUCH better!" Draco sneered and whipped non-existing drool of his forehead.

"Mr. Malfoy? We better get going, its 7 pm." One of Lucius's guards said and opened the car door to them.

"Oh yes, the school, nearly forgot about that."

* * *

They stood outside of Hogwarts gates at 8 pm sharp. After taking the WWR they had taken a portkey to the school gates. They could see the new first years being lead by Hagrid towards the main doors. 

"Come on, let us go. Don't want to be late now do we?" Lucius announced as they walked towards the castle.

They walked through the doors of the Great Hall and were met with the faces of hundreds of curious students. Lucius ignored them all and looked forwards towards the headmaster, Harry did the same after glancing quickly over to the Gryffindor table. Draco found the need to sneer at the lions and their neighbours the huff n' puffs.

"Ah, governor Malfoy, how nice. Come, come and join us."

Dumbledore stood from the teachers table and smiled widely. Lucius nodded his head in acknowledge and pushed his sons towards each of their attractive tables. Draco strode with a smirk, while Harry stalked towards the red and golden table with a frown on his handsome face.

The hall started to stir once more as Mr. Malfoy sat down by his old school mate Professor Snape. And the first years were brought in. Harry watched the Slytherin with longing and paid the sorting no mind. He was only brought out of his muses by the annoying, to loud, non-friendly and jealousy loaded voice of Ronald Duke Weasley.

"What you wearing those clothes for?"

Harry turned calmly towards him and looked at him with a bored glance. "For your information, I find these clothes comfortable and nice. There is nothing wrong with wearing fine clothes Ron, you might want to try it sometime."

Ron went red and sneered with fury. He obviously hadn't been spending his holiday trying to fix his temper.

"That is just rich Potter, rubbing you fame and money in others faces. Well I guess it's all your good for isn't it? You love your fame don't you, crave it. But let me tell you something; you wouldn't be anything without it or your precious money. You couldn't have done shit without it, no one would have noticed you, you would just be a fly on the dinner table: annoying and not wanted."

Harry took his fork and slammed it into the table, but said in a calm and somewhat cold voice so not to bring everyone's attention upon on himself.

"Let me tell you what's rich Weasley. It's rich that you and Hermoine lied about spending your vacation together, you told me you were leaving for France and Egypt. It's rich that you said you sent me many letters, when in fact you sent none. It's rich that you said I was happy and well when we last saw each other, when I felt miserable and said so to you. It's rich that I told you I would rather die then stay with the Dursleys, I even begged you to ask your parents if I could stay with one of you instead. But you just blew me of, you ignored me completely. That's rich Weasley."

Ron was at first speechless, but that quickly formed into fury and glee on Harry's behalf.

"Finally took the hint did you Potter? We don't want you, never did. The only reason we stuck with you was because we was told to. Albus couldn't have you mingling with slimy snakes now could he? But now you've done it anyway, so I don't see any reason to act like I can stand your ugly face anymore. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, you deserve nothing but pain and misery. The same pain and misery I have felt playing you best friend."

Harry was furious. How dare he? He would die by his hands before the war was over, that he promised. Harry looked over at Hermoine who was sitting some seats away chatting merrily with some of the new first years. He caught her eyes and she smiled and waved at him. He frowned at her act, why should she smile at him, she had been acting along with Ron, doing Dumbledore's dirty work, if he could trust Ron's word.

She too frowned at Harry's reaction at her and excused herself from the first years. She came towards Harry and Ron, the frown increasing as he saw Ron's wicked smirk and Harry's angry eyes.

"What wrong Harry? Ron what is going on?" she asked concerned as she sat down by Ron's side.

Harry didn't answer her; he was confused by her actions. So Ron answered her instead, with a pleased grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing much 'Moine. I was just telling Potter to go screw himself. I told him everything really, can't see the point for us to suffer anymore. The only point for this acting was to keep him from being friends with Slytherins, but since he already done that I see no point in pretending anymore. We are free from him 'Moine, don't you just want to scream of joy?"

Hermoine looked at red headed with shocked brown eyes. Was he insane, how could he destroy 6 years of careful planning just like that! What a moron.

"WHAT on earth are you talking about Ronald Weasley? I have never heard such nonsense before in all of my life. How could you say such a thing, I have never pretended to be Harry's friend; I have always been a real friend. Now, I don't know about you, but I actually like Harry and will always be his friend no matter who he is mingles with. Do not believe a word he says Harry, I don't know what has gotten into him." She sent angry looks at Ron who looked more then confused. He couldn't for the sake of himself figure out why his girlfriend wouldn't drop the act. Didn't she understand that they didn't have to act anymore? Surely even Albus would agree that Harry was now a lost case.

Granger turned towards her boyfriend and sent him an angry glare that clearly stated 'do as I say if you know what's good for you!'

"Leave us Ron, I don't want you to be here when you are like this. Just be glad I don't hex you to the moon and back."

"But 'Moine baby, you don't ha…"

"No Ron, go away! I don't want to see you face right now." She turned her back to him, and he groaned and stood up to leave.

"And don't come back until you have something clever to say!" she said angrily at his back. She turned back to Harry and smiled at him.

Harry blinked several times and looked from Ron to Hermoine. Could it be possible that Hermoine was telling the truth, that she hadn't been acting like Ron? Her reaction towards Ron's words pointed towards it. He felt a smile coming upon his face, yes Hermoine was and would always be a good friend of his. How could she not be, she was so sweet and innocent, and she had always been a good friend. Even though how much he had change that summer, he still wished to keep some of his old friends. He had seen upon them as his family, they were his link to his past; his happy and ignorant past at Hogwarts. Even though he knew that he should let that go, it was so difficult. But he could see anything wrong about keeping one of his old friends who had always been faithful to him.

But the letters, she said she had sent many, though he hadn't received any. And she lied about her vacation plans. He wouldn't let her trick him once more.

"Is that so? Then tell me Hermoine, why didn't I receive any of those letters you claimed you had sent to me? And didn't you spend you holiday at that assholes dump of a house, when you were suppose to be in Egypt?"

Granger looked confused at first but then she smiled at him with worry and took his hand in hers. "Oh Harry, didn't you get them, I sent at least 10 letters, and got very worried when I didn't get anyone back. Are you telling me that you didn't receive them? I can't understand why……..maybe? No, but….." She looked with worry eyes from Harry to a really confused Ron at the end of the table. The girl lent over the table to whisper into Harry's ear.

"Harry could we talk in a more secure place, I have something important to tell you, but not under all these eyes." She hinted towards Ron.

Harry nodded and glared at Ron. "Of course 'Moine, we can talk after the feast, I'll come and see you okey?"

She kissed him cheek and smiled. "Okay?"

Both Malfoys watched with a frown as Granger kissed Harry on the cheek. Something just wasn't right with the picture, and why did Dumbledore seem so interested in their previous conversation?

And the cards were laid. But who would win?

* * *

TBC

* * *

No resorting in this chapter sorry. I just got this brilliant plot idea about Granger that I had to play out. So the resorting has to wait for the next chapter. 

Answers to reviews: Joppa I got over 60 reviews!

Thanks to: mojo-jojo241, Crazedgurl1291, HecateDeMort, katriana souless, Wonapalei, Kage Mirai, Sierra Potter-Malfoy, Night-Owl123, silverhope2001, HAZZAGRIFF, Samurai Demon-God Sekikage, severusdraco, vampyreice, Shadowface, angelkitty77, lady of the myst, Henio41, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy, korka, FreakSun, Sheree, DownInIt, Evil Penguin Slayer, loverofthedarkness, chaosgoddess, Kitty, Itasuko-chan, God Of Mercy, Bonydeadar, Dark Fox, Christy, Kat421, Kaaera, poisen Gertrude Abbernathy, Captain Jack Sparrow 1, evilwilly, onomy, Ello, jezebel, RandomDope, Shadowed Rains, Krutysu, touya pendragon, monica, Wolflady, Lestat's Raven, Draconius Harold Weasley, kik, Hobbs, lisa15, Syrina CharmedMilliE, Missy Gothika, Sweet-single, karenelaine, tessa3, blind-phoenix bandgsecurtiyaw, Redmeadow, Windy River, thedarklordsonlyheir, tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga, mazzoul, fifespice and Nicol.

hermoine21: I haven't decided on the positions yet, though I can assure you that Harry will show his talents any given chance.

Iced Flame. Black Sheep is indeed up.

john1234: Thank you, I will look your story up.

Blu Talisman: Oh it doesn't matter that you have no experience with betaing, why don't you send me a mail and I'll send you the next chapter. The mail is Demon-God Sekikage : Yes I'm going to have a female Blaise, though its really a guy in the book. I'll make it a girl just for you. I have her being one of Draco's best friends.

**Poll 1, Harry being friend with Hermoine Granger and the rest of the Weasleys:**

**Yes:** 7/48

**No:** 27/48

**Don't care:** 1/48

**Hermoine no Ron and Ginny:** 3/48

**Hermoine no Weasley:** 2/48

**Some Weasleys no Ron and Hermoine:** 8/48

This poll is almost finished, you can still vote if you want Harry to be friends with any other of the Weasleys, but I have decided on what to do with Granger, Ron and Ginny.

**Poll 2, Slash between Harry and Draco or friends:  
**

**Slash:** 35/53

**Friends**: 13/53

**Don't care**: 5/53

This poll will still go on, so you who want them to stay friends can fight for your wishes. Though it doesn't look so bright for you.

**AN:** I'm sure you are all wondering when the hell is she going to update next and which story. Well since I'm was so amazingly smart to start five stories at once I will have to write one chapter for each going by a list. And here is the list for which story that will be updated first.

1: **Dark Child**, 2: **Black Sheep**, 3: **The New Trio**, 4: **Changes**, 5: **The Grey Side**.

But if you don't like this system let me know because I'm thinking about coming up with a new chapter system. It will work like this; the story with the most reviews pr chapter will be written and posted first and so on and so fort. So if you want this story to be updated quicker you will have to send me a review or two. So long folks.

**An: If you like this story you're probably going to like some of my other stories. (To go read them, just click on my name on top of the page) **


	7. Trust the Trustworthy

* * *

**AN: (Very important/Warning)** First of…this story….I don't like it…it's too confusing right now, and TOO poorly written. The plot is loose, the character is loose and the grammar is loose...Some part are good (the last chapters) but other parts are HORRIBLE (The major parts, the first chapters). The story has so many contradictions that I'm going insane trying to write a new chapter….So if this story should continue it has to be rewritten…major rewriting... And I don't really feel like it, or have the time to rewrite this piece of shit... 

**Sooo…..you want it?**

**I'll give it over to anyone who is interested in keeping it alive.**

* * *

**The Grey Side; by me, henriette.**

**Summary:** Harry befriends the Malfoys and change sides. Public drama and field days for the newspapers. Hermoine with help from Ron are playing Harry, making him believe she's still his friend, so that Dumbledore can use Harry against Voldemort. Will he figure it out before it to late? Will the betrayal finally break him?

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

**And SORRY for the spelling I this one, got a new beta, sent her the first chapter and…..BOOM! She bloody well disappears…So this hasn't been corrected.**

¤¤Harry when thinking¤¤.

"Everybody when speaking".

R&R

**Answers to anonymous reviews are at the end of the chapter. If you were a good girl/boy and you reviewed after the new wicked message program came, I'll already answered your review. I answer 99 present of them within two days : ) **

* * *

**Previously in The Grey side**

* * *

"Harry could we talk in a more secure place, I have something important to tell you, but not under all these eyes." She hinted towards Ron. 

Harry nodded and glared at Ron. "Of course 'Moine, we can talk after the feast, I'll come and see you okay?"

She kissed him cheek and smiled. "Okay."

Both Malfoys watched with a frown as Granger kissed Harry on the cheek. Something just wasn't right with the picture, and why did Dumbledore seem so interested in their previous conversation?

And the cards were laid. But who would win?

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Trust the trustworthy.**

* * *

"Student of Hogwarts, Staff and Governors, welcome to a new school year." Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood at the Staff table and beamed at his minors, though few beamed back at him. 

"This year I have a surprise to all students from 4'th to 6'th year. You might already know of it, since it has been written about in the Daily Prophet by the ever up to note Rita Skeeter. This year we'll have a Resorting of all students from 4'th to 6'th year after the usual first year Sorting."

The noise started right away at these words even though nearly all had known of it before they entered the Hall. Many were existed, but lots of students were also worried and anxious about switching Houses since they rather really liked their current House and House mates. Harry wasn't one of them though…he cast a longing glance over at Draco and the Slytherin table before his eyes fell back at his current table. He looked from Draco to Hermione. Would she mind if he ended up a snake, would she leave him like Ron had? Yell at him, betray him and hurt him like he had done?

A voice in his head hissed back at him that he didn't need her, that he had been just fine over the holidays with the Malfoys. Why would he care if she left him? It was her lose, he would survive, he had Draco. Draco's friends would surely welcome him too, Draco had assured him that. Though another mild voice also reminded him of what Hermione had told him; that she didn't care whom he associated with. She would always be his friend and support him, she was nothing like that backstabbing asshole Weasley. She would never sink so low as to take orders from Dumbledore to befriend him. She was a true friend, a loyal, wise and trustworthy girl. She was his friend.

Harry turned to her and sent her a warm smile when she patted him on the arm, she must have see he's anxious behaviour.

* * *

From across the Hall Draco tried to get eye contact with Harry, the Granger bitch was up to something. He couldn't seem to get Harry's attention for one minute. To him it looked like she tried everything to get Harry's attention towards her and her fake happy grins. He had seen the whole act, and he didn't trust her one bit. The girl was a backstabbing, cunning, cruel and untrustworthy crud. She was his enemy.

* * *

"I know that not all of you wish to be Resorted into a new house. But trust me, nothing horrible will come out of this. The Hogwarts Staff and governors have discussed this between us, back and front, to make it a win-win solution. The fact is that students in 4'th to 6'th year are in a changing stage of their life, personality speaking. They have started to change their views and personalities and therefore it's only natural that they get a change to join a House that shares the same personality that they have gained in their later years. And if you haven't changed then you probably don't' have to change Houses either. But if you have, you will get to join a House that now fits you better then your former House." Dumbledore said more seriously, trying to convince his students that this was a wise move to make. He himself had no choice when it came to it, he had to sign it after that Skeeter Bitch post it in an article in the most popular paper in the wizarding world. So if he had to sign it why not make the students think it was his brilliant idea to begin with, it wouldn't do for them to think that he, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, defeater of the dark wizard Grindelwald and the man behind the discovering of the 12 uses of dragon blood, had been force by some stupid brainless governors and a mingling reporter to do something he rather not do. 

He wasn't stupid after all, he knew what this Resorting business could resort to. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had always and would always be more fitting for Slytherin. He knew it, Harry knew it and the blood HAT knew it. And now the whole school, possible the whole wizarding world, would know it and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to come up with some clever ideas to get Harry to look like a lost poor orphan and not a Gryffindor turn Slytherin turn dark little shit like he really was... Albus knew he had his work cut of for him, but he didn't earn the title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards by being incompetent and powerless like some other pureblood snobs…

"And if this works out, " he continued beaming with a friendly and comforting twinkle, "we might do this every year, Resorting the forth years every year to make the changes in us fit our Houses better."

* * *

**The Griffindor table**

* * *

Whispers began again as the students nodded along and discussed their opinion about this new Resorting business. 

"You think you'll change Ravenclaw Hermione? I'll think you fit their picture much better than Gryffindor. Not that your not brave and all, but I'm sure you would have liked it much better with people who has equally as much respect for knowledge, authority and books as you..And you know…I..I might be Resorted into a new House too…" Harry look from the Staff table over at Hermione. She looked at him and sent him a resuming smile.

"Oh, of course Harry. Don't you worry." She said, patted him on the arm and turned back to Dumbledore's speech.

Harry fought the raising of his eyebrow. What was that? Surely not an answer to his question. Was she listening to him at all? He looked at her, it looked like she had some kind of silent conversation with Dumbledore, that either he or Dumbledore could hear. This didn't make any sense. Hadn't she just begged him to believe she was his good and trustworthy friend? Then why was she ignoring him now, seconds after?

¤¤Don't be so selfish you dolt!¤¤

Harry shock his head and curst himself for doubting his friend so quickly.

¤¤You're not a gram better than Ron!¤¤

Just because she would rather hear what the Headmaster had to say about the Resorting then listen him rant and moan about Ravenclaws and Slytherins didn't mean she hated him! The Headmaster's speech was after all much more important than his rambling. This was the future two years of her life they were talking about, how could he be so selfish and childish as to demand her full attention? Harry felt ashamed as he turned his attention towards Dumbledore too.

"Now, I have the pleasure of giving Governor Lucius Malfoy the word, he's here to watch over the Resorting." Dumbledore sat down after he'd given the word over to Lucius.

"Thank you Headmaster." Lucius said as he stood up and faced the student body of Hogwarts.

"The other Governors and I presented the new proposal of a Resorting this summer after multiply request from students and parents alike. As your Headmaster said this proposal is to make everyone more comfortable even if they feel themselves changing. As you might be first hand experts on, the emotional person you were when you were 11 years old can be quite different from the emotional and mental person you are when you grow older. It would be a sham to force a person who is a Hufflepuff at heart as an 11 year old stay in the Hufflepuff House when he or she has become a Gryffindor at heart later in his or hers teens. And it's especially easy to change in such dreaded war times as these…" The Blond let the sentence sink in before he spoke again.

"Now Miss McGonagall, if you would…"

* * *

Harry grinned in amusement as Lucius served Hogwarts the lie of the requests from students and parents. That was what he had told the other Governors too. He grinned up at Lucius but his attention was ripped away from him again as Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly and sent him a smile. Harry forgot all about Lucius and his amusement as he smiled back at her. 

McGonagall stepped forwards with the Hat again and started to call up every student's name alphabetically from forth to sixth year.

¤¤This can take some time.¤¤

Harry followed the Resorting dully. As soon as his year came up his interest was peaked.

Harry noticed that not too many changed Houses. Hermione become a Ravenclaw though and he was please for her. Neville become a Hufflepuff, Harry figured it was because of his loyalty and hardworking spirit, the boy was probably pleased too, to have the Herbology Professor as his Head. Ginny joined Hermione in Ravenclaw and they started to chat the second they sat down together. The Fifth year Ravenclaw Stephen Cornfoot joined the Slytherins as the first, and he looked absolutely terrified. And his class mate Morag MacDougal left for Gryffindor. Vaisey left the Slytherins and joined the Ravenclaws, Draco seemed rather glad for that arrangement Harry noted. Harper soon joined Vaisey at the blue and bronze table. Wayne Hopkins and his girlfriend Megan Jones were thrilled when they both joined Gryffindor. Zacharias Smith didn't look to down either as he joined the Ravens. The silly but bold-looking forth year Romilda Vane would be joined by Harry at the snakes table. If she knew she would surely be pleased beyond belief that she got to be in his House again, though she wouldn't try to make him fall in love with her again, she still had nightmare after the first time, Ron really gave her the creeps.

Then it was his turn.

Half of the students present had looked forward to this. Harry Potter's Resorting would work as proof. Either that he had gone dark, which it would look like if he became a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Or the resorting would slay the rumours if he stayed a Lion. Hufflepuff was out of the picture of course. The Boy Who Lived was obviously not a very loyal person: Associating with Malfoys, honestly!

Harry stood up and walked over to where his current Head of House stood ready with the Hat. He knew what was going to happen. Hell, he had even made it happen! But still the anxious feeling gripped his heart tightly. He didn't even want to think what kind of reaction his Resorting into Slytherin would make. Surely people would look at it as the ultimate betrayal.

But did he _really_ care that much what other people thought about his choices, morals and decisions? Did _they_ really care beyond that their saviour left their claws, his treads, to run around freely? No, they didn't care for him as a person, a human-being, a 16 year old orphan. They didn't care for his views or his opinion. They only cared for his powers and what they could do for them...

The Malfoys were different though. They cared for him as a person of flesh and bone. They cared for Harry.

The last Potter looked over at Draco. The blond gave him a concerned look, but it soon melted into a pleased grin. Draco knew his friend would join him soon. He would soon join his rightful House. Harry grinned weakly back and praised whom ever looked over him that he had meet the Malfoys.

A strong urge to look over at Hermione made Harry glance over to the Ravenclaw table. There his eyes were drawn to Hermione's hard brown once. They soften as soon as they had gained his full attention. The Potter heir smiled at her and sat down on the stool. The Malfoys were once again completely forgotten, and replaced by thoughts of Hermione. He didn't see Draco and Lucius' confused and suspicious looks nor did he see Hermione and Dumbledore's smug once, as the brim of the Hat covered his eyes.

* * *

**The Slythering table**

* * *

"Welcome to the family Harry." Draco practically shone with smugness. 

He held his arm around Harry's shoulders with a pleased expression as he introduced his new friend and his old friends with each other. He was pleased to have Harry here at his side. And he was pleased to get him out of Granger's reach. Something fishy was going on with that girl. Draco had been watching her and Harry all night and it seemed like she had some kind of control over Harry. He couldn't explain it, but every time Harry had looked his way or at his father the girl had touched Harry or gotten his eye some how. And it seemed like he then completely forgot what he had been doing and thinking of. It looked like some kind of spell or potion. He didn't know, but he would find out sooner or later. He didn't trust that bitch any longer than he could throw her.

"Thank Salazar for this Resorting. We got rid of Tracey Davis and gained The Boy Who Lived. What a treat. A sorcerer for a squid!" Blaise Zabini grinned and patted Harry on the head. They were in the middle of the feast, and talk about the Resorting was going around all over the Hall.

"Did you know of this before Draco darling? Did your father tell you before it was printed in the Prophet?" Pansy Parkinson, whom turned out to be a sweetheart in Harry's opinion, asked the blond by her side.

"No, he didn't. He obviously didn't find the need to tell _me_..." Draco said with a hint of a pout which both Harry and Pansy found adorable.

"Well...it was supposed to be a secret after all. But the Skeeter woman had to be brought in to lay more pressure on Dumbledore." Harry said carelessly out of the blue while he bit down in his cupcake. All eyes turned slowly towards him as his innocent replay sunk in.

"You knew!?!" Draco spurted with poorly hidden surprise and irritation.

"Yes." Was all Harry said as he met the eyes of his new House mates. They really were an interesting bunch of characters. He yet again wished he hadn't insisted on Gryffindor all those years ago. But he cherished the fact that he would at least get two years with them.

"But…how?"

Draco wasn't ready to lay down this topic it seemed.

"Think about it for a minute." He told the people around him. "Do you really think there exist people dumb and naive enough to contact Lucius Malfoy aka. The Dark Lords Right Hand Man, with the issues of uncomfortable House arrangements?" Harry said with a smug smirk.

"I take it you were the concerned students and parents..." Blaise said and Harry nodded his yes.

"Not that I'm not grateful an all for cleaning the House out, but why?" Vincent Goyle asked in-between mouths full of ham and cheese.

"This Lions den was starting to feel a little chilled. And I felt I needed some decor changes; all the red and gold was killing my eyes. Besides, I wanted to join my rightful House, and bundle up with you of course Draco. I'll take your company in stead of a thousand Gryffindors any day." The last part was spoken to Draco who found himself incapable of staying mad at the black haired boy much longer.

* * *

**The Entrance hall**

* * *

The sixth year Slytherins were talking and joking quietly with each other as they made their way down to the Dungeons. Harry and Blaise were whispering as Blaise shared some embarrassing secrets about Draco with the newest Snake. 

Harry was laughing out loud at a particularly nasty dark secret when the whole party stopped as a Raven had come to close for their liking.

"Harry, Harry wait." Hermione Granger was fighting her way over to Harry and his new friends.

"Hermione?" The boy asked, not sure why she had sort him out. Surely she wanted some time with her new House mates like he wanted time with his. They were trying to make new friends after all, right? He had lots of time to talk to her later...

"Harry, didn't you want to talk?" Hermione had reached them and quickly laid a hand on Harry's arm to get his full attention. Harry had said they could talk after the feast, she had something to tell him, and she wanted to do it in private.

Harry looked into her eyes and forgot his new friends who stood behind him and looked at him in confusion. "Sure Hermione. Let's go, where do you want to talk. I'm sure there is an unused classroom some where, we could go there".

"Oh, I know of a place already, it's on the forth floor. Just follow me and I'll show you." The girl said and started to drag him after her.

The Slytherins looked at each other and after the two former Gryffindors in wonder and confusion. It was Draco who spoke up first.

"Um..Harry?"

No reaction.

"Harry, Harry!" Blaise yelled and step after the two. Draco also run after them and gripped Harry's hand tightly to make him hail.

"Harry..." The said boy turned around and looked at Draco and all his new friends is confusion.

"Yes...?" He asked them, not sure what they wanted.

Draco looked strangely at Harry and he and his Slytherin friends shared the same suspicion look.

"You just asked us to give you a tour of the Dungeons...have you forgotten already. And afterwards we were going to have a welcome party for the new Slytherins." Draco explained slowly.

Harry looked shocked for a minute, before he smiled. "Oh sure, I remember. Sorry 'Mione', talk to you tomorrow right? I promise. I'm sure you and Ginny wants to get to know your new House mates anyway, right?" Harry turned to smile at his old friend.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Slytherins, and tried to gain full eye contact with the Saviour again before this got out of hand

"But Harry, this is important. I must tell you!" She urged and went to grab his hand, but Draco who still was holding the black haired's hand tore Harry out of her reach and sneered at her.

"Sorry Granger, but we won't allow it. He's coming with us. And that's final!" He dragged his friend with him down the corridor before the Bitch, which he now chose to call her, could do anything else to Harry. The rest of the Slytherin party worked as a nice and threatening wall between her and Harry. After a bit of sneering and insults she turned around and left in a huff.

* * *

The rest of the evening went as planned. The old Slytherins flocked around Harry and looked for hints of some spells or potions. Draco had told them all about his theory that Granger was doing something to control Harry, a spell or a potion was their best guess at the moment. 

But as the evening went on Harry's behaviour didn't give them any hints that he was under any spell or potion. He acted quite normal and didn't even mention the episode in the Entrance Hall with Granger. When they brought it up he acted like it didn't mater and that that kind of behaviour from both her and him was perfectly normal. Though he laughed and said that the Slytherins were more clingy than anyone gave them credit for.

As Harry was in a battle of wits about Quidditch with Urquhart the current Slytherin Captain, his new friends gathered in a corner of the room and discussed what they had learned and thought about the mater. It was obvious something fishy going on, and Granger was the fish, but was she acting alone? Some how they didn't think so. And either way, what were her motives, why was she doing this? They had been seen and confirmed by Harry that he and Ron were no longer friends. After a few drinks and requests, Harry had told the whole story about Ron, Dumbledore, orders, fake friendship and betrayal. It was when he mentioned that Weasley had said that he was in it together with Granger that the puzzles started to fall together.

Even if it wasn't obvious to Harry it was obvious to them that Granger was lying to Harry when she claimed to still be his friend and that she didn't know what had gotten into the Weasel. But they were still at lost when it came to her motives. Were Dumbledore the Puppet Master here? Did he order the Mudblood to lure Harry, to control him? Was she suppose to get Harry under Dumbledore's tomb again, was that the plan?

They didn't know, but they all swore to do their best to find out and protect their new friend from the manipulative asshole who called himself Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

Well, that was a farewell chapter for you...hope it wasn't too crappy... 

**Anyhow, now I past the ball along…**

It's been fun, and remember, while I'm giving up on this one, I'm still writting my other stories!


End file.
